APH Family Drabbles!
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: This is a drabble series of random Oneshot fanfics of family relationship within the APH universe. Why? Because it's interesting! That's why! Rated M for possible future use of explicit subjects or language PLEASE ENJOY!


**Hello! Hiroko Hana here! And welcome to my "APH Family Drabbles"! There'll be a number of different forms of these family fics (and equal amounts of bromance and bashing)!**

**WARNING: This fic does have some England bashing (Not that I don't love you Iggy! You're my second favorite character!) and is probably really crappily written.**

**TIS DISCLAIMED**

**ENJOY**

* * *

A Different Nurturing

By Hiroko Hana

America stormed into the G8 meeting room with a huff. He had just finished having a rather "heated" discussion with England. America loved his father, he did; they have always been close but… sometimes England can be hard to be around and the two will just start to fight and fight and fight.

Usually after large meetings there is quite a mess left behind (things get crazy in that room) and two people are randomly picked to clean up afterwards, this time it was America and Germany. The two didn't usually have much to talk about so America could already feel an awkwardness settle as he entered the room in his flustered state and saw the German scowling lightly at a large stack of papers.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Jones," Germany said, trying to sound kind, his gruff voice choking on "hospitality."

"'Sup Beilschmidt," America attempted equal kindness, turning and grabbing the knocked over trashcan, shoveling all the garbage back into it, and filling the can completely. "Tough day," Germany coughed and America nodded, "Yeah—a long day."

"Yeah…" There was another few awkward coughs and clearing of throats from the two nations. America hated this, he didn't like uneasy emotions—why couldn't it be Japan or even Canada who helped clean up? Why Germany? These two—although on good terms—don't have much to say to each other, talking in meetings is one thing, but being left with no other option but to socialize? And even if they didn't talk to each other, they'd just be standing around twiddling their thumbs as they both get more and more uncomfortable.

America pursed his lips, sucking them tightly together before relaxing them, making a popping noise. He started going around and picking up spare trash scatted about the room while Germany continued to scan through stacks of paper. "So, uh…" the German began, "I couldn't help but overhear you and Mr. Kirkland… talking." America paused and glanced up at Germany, "You heard that?"

"Well… you were both—"

"Shouting, yeah…" America sighed and Germany frowned. Germany didn't know what else to talk about, but he felt this subject was quickly going to fail. "Do you mind if I ask what the argument was about?"

"Uh…" America thought a moment. What was it about? I mean, really. England harps on about everything, so it could have been anything. America stops listening at a certain point and just yells the opposite of what England was yelling. But America thought to the base of most of their arguments. "Family stuff," the younger lad said with a heavy sigh as he dumped more garbage in the overflowing trashcan that just couldn't hold it all. "I don't know," America went on, "I mean, it's usually family stuff…"

"You grew up in a fairly large family, right?" Germany asked and America nodded, "Yeah, there was dad, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong… a few others. None of us really keep good contact." America heaved another great sigh and plopped down in one of the chairs. Germany decided that maybe an early break couldn't hurt. And America's thoughtful and slightly pained expression intrigued him. Germany took a seat as well.

"My family was fairly sized for a while… meine Brüder were all raised by mein single Vater, "

"Germania right? You were named after him?" America wasn't very good with World History, but he knew a thing or two about his work colleagues. More than he's given credit for. "Ja, mein Vater was quite the busy man, raising my older Brüder Prussia, Saxony, Bavaria, and Hesse. "

"And how'd that go?" America asked, a little more casually. "Quite well, I assume… mein Vater did pretty well, mein Brüder are quite uptight though—" America resisted the urge to mention that so is Germany "—besides, Gilbert, obviously, he was a bit wilder."

"Didn't Gilbert raise you mostly?"

"Yeah, papa was getting old and tired, he and a close friend—Roman Empire—went into retirement, so he gave his land and me to Gilbert to take care of. I still remember him passing me to Gilbert, threatening him not to mess this up." Germany chuckled lightly at the memory; he can still remember Gilbert's pale expression. "Gilbert definitely wasn't ready to be a parent though, he was still quite the delinquent youth… but he did his best to clean himself up to be a better Vater to me, he was still quite a child inside though, even when he left his land to me."

"Wow," America said, "It's really sad that he had to retire so young. What happened to your other brothers?"

"We all became more and more distant; I'm not sure where they are anymore."

"Huh… my childhood was a bit more different," America began, thinking it was only fair he shared some backstory since Germany did. "Growing up with England wasn't always easy; he doesn't really know how to raise kids. When I was very young he was always around and it was always play and I was always learning new things from him—but the older I got the more often he left me alone, I spent a decent amount of time on play dates with my bro Canada since dad was sort of sharing custody of him with France." He sighed slowly, "I remember he used to come home drunk out of his mind and I had to assist him through his hangovers, and it was horrible when my uncles came over. Ireland, Scotland, Wales—they all hate dad with a passion, usually gave him a hard time."

"That's dreadful," Germany said and America laughed, "Yeah, it kind of is… I never thought anything of it as a child, but as I got older I started to realize that dad didn't like it when his kids started to grow—he doesn't accept that very well. He kept treating me like a child; he kept putting up more and more restrictions so I wouldn't leave—obviously that didn't end to well."

"The Revolutionary War," Germany nodded knowingly, "Yep," America said, "that was a pretty hard time, but it needed to be done."

"We have quite the different upbringings," Germany said and America nodded, "Yeah, but think Gilbert is a better father than Arthur, all of siblings aren't really fond of him… you, though, Gil did a good job with you." Germany frowned at that, unsure what to say here. There was a long moment of silence, but it was quite as awkward. It was actually nice. The two nations finally were able to talk about something other than work. Who knows, maybe they could become great friends.

"We should get back to work, I promised Feliciano I'd take him to dinner,"

"Yeah, and Tony and I are going to have a movie marathon, I totally can't miss that!" And the two nations returned to their work, casually discussing life.

* * *

**Sora: That thoroughly sucked.**

**Hiroko: -_-* You thoroughly suck!**

**Sora: NUH-UH!**

**Hiroko: AH-HUH!**

**Sora: NO!**

**Hiroko: YES!**

**Sora: You can't handle the truth!**

**Hiroko: I am the truth!**

**Sora: NUH-UH!**

**Hiroko: We are not doing that again!**

**Sora: Aw... :(**

**Hiroko: Those puppy eyes don't work on me!**

**Sora: READERS! R&R AND FLAME HER BUNS! **

**Hiroko: You just can't accept that I'm awesome... -_-**


End file.
